


forgotten past

by Kham_TK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kham_TK/pseuds/Kham_TK
Summary: What will you do if you forgot your past? Ask your family and friends? Search archives and databases? But what if your no relatives remember this too and there is no information at all





	forgotten past

Ничего не создается в разработке


End file.
